El torneo de los 3 magos
by Ariana Lovegood
Summary: Mi version de Dumbledore en el colegio un poco diferente a la verdadera No Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1 Notas

Notas

Notas

Eran como las 8:57 A.m. del 2 de septiembre de 1897.

Un par de chicos de unos 16 años corrían por el primer piso. Uno de ellos, bastante alto, con el pelo de color negro recogido en una cola de caballo y los ojos de color castaño oscuro, se llamaba Tristán Grabeel. Un poco atrás corría un chico igual de alto, pero con el cabello de color caoba, largo hasta los hombros y con los ojos de color azul claro detrás de unas gafas de media luna; Albus Dumbledore.

-Date prisa Al, el profesor Binns dijo que este año no nos perdonaría una aunque fuéramos los mas inteligentes del planeta.- Le dijo Tristán a su mejor amigo.

- Yo no fui el que olvido poner el despertador- le recordó Albus alcanzándolo.

- Faltan dos minutos- cambió rápidamente de tema Tristán.

- Casi llegamos, el aula de historia de la magia esta al final del pasillo.

Por fin, llegaron a la clase un minuto antes de que sonara la campana y entraron. Todas las cabezas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se volvieron para verlos. Tristán hizo una reverencia ante ellos mientras Albus recuperaba el aliento, después ambos se dirigieron a sus asientos justo cuando Binns entraba en el aula por una puerta al lado de la pizarra. Albus se sentó junto a una ventana por la que se veía el lago negro y Tristán se sentó junto a el.

El profesor comenzó a leer pesadamente sus apuntes y los estudiantes comenzaron a mandarse notas en pedazos de pergamino como en cada clase, pues sabían que Binns no permitía que hablaran durante ellas, pero no se daba cuenta de nada mas que ocurriera en el aula.

¿Qué opinas del torneo?

¿Piensas participar?

Leyó Albus en el pergamino de su amigo. Durante el banquete de bienvenida el director Nigellus les había hablado sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se llevaría a cabo ese año.

No lo se

¿Qué tal tu?

El mejor haciendo encantamientos y maldiciones

Le respondió. En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió un poco y todas las miradas se dirigieron de nuevo hacia atrás. Una chica gateaba entre las mesas para llegar a su asiento; tenia el cabello de color café claro, lacio y largo, y los ojos de color miel.

-Cualquiera pensaría que después de 6 años llegarías temprano a clases Lizzy- dijo Tristán en voz baja cuando la chica pasaba a su lado, ella se sorprendió tanto que se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa en un intento por levantarse.

-¡Auch! ¡Tristán eres un tonto!- le dijo Lizzy frotándose la cabeza- Creí que eras Binns

-¿Le sucede algo señorita McKinnon?-preguntó el profesor Binns levantando la mirada de sus apuntes. Lizzy había hablado demasiado fuerte.

- No, nada- respondió la chica poniéndose de pie inmediatamente- Solo estaba…

Ehh…

-Pidiéndome la pluma que me presto anoche-inventó Tristán tomando una hermosa pluma de águila dorada y entregándosela a Lizzy

-Si-dijo ella tomando la pluma- eso es lo que hacía.

-Muy bien, tome asiento señorita- le indico Binns volviendo a concentrarse en sus apuntes. Lizzy obedeció de inmediato y se sentó un par de mesas delante de los chicos, junto a su mejor amiga Amanda Ogden, una chica rubia y de ojos color azul.

Cuando los estudiantes estuvieron seguros de que Binns había vuelto a su lectura las conversaciones por medio de pergamino se reanudaron.

Albus esperaba la respuesta de su amigo, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que el mensaje que el chico escribía en ese momento no era para el. Una nota escrita con la letra de Lizzy estaba sobre la mesa.

Gracias

La pluma de águila estaba junto al mensaje. Tristán termino de escribir su respuesta, ató a ella de nuevo la pluma y se la envió a Lizzy. La chica abrió el pergamino y leyó:

No te preocupes.

Es para ti

Lizzy le dirigió una sonrisa al pelinegro y se dio vuelta.

Unos segundos después, Albus sintió un cosquilleo cerca de la oreja. Se trataba de un pequeño pájaro de pergamino, la forma favorita de enviar mensajes de Amanda.

Lo desdoblo y soltó una pequeña risa al ver lo que había escrito la rubia. El mensaje solo contenía 3 palabras:

Empezamos otra vez

Un mensaje un poco extraño, aunque Albus comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería. Prácticamente todo el colegio, incluyendo a algunos de los profesores, sabían que a Tristán le gustaba Lizzy desde tercer año. Bueno, todos exceptuando a Lizzy.

Cada año Tristán se la pasaba ideando los planes más locos para que ella se diera cuenta, pero era imposible. Albus no conocía una persona mas despistada que Elizabeth McKinnon.

Pero lo que le había causado risa del chico era que Amanda había incluido en el mensaje un dibujo de ella misma que suspiraba y giraba los ojos al cielo.

Albus miro el pergamino de Tristán, que había respondido a su pregunta:

¡Estas bromeando!

La gloria eterna y mil galeones en metálico

¡Estaría loco si no participara!

-Te das cuenta de que le regalaste tu pluma favorita- le hizo notar Albus a Tristán cuando salían del aula de Binns

-Habrá valido la pena si logro que acepte una cita conmigo- le respondió el chico

-¿Y como esperas que acepte una cita contigo si nunca se la has pedido?- le preguntó Amanda llegando hasta donde estaban- Deberías ser mas directo y decirle lo que sientes de una vez.

-Tienes razón, se lo diré- decidió el pelinegro para asombro de sus amigos- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Se retraso un poco recogiendo sus cosas- le contestó Amanda- Ahí viene, ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora?

-Paciencia chicos- dijo Tristán- Dije que se lo diría, pero no cuando. Hay que esperar el momento adecuado.

Albus y Amanda se miraron como diciendo "No piensa decir nada" al tiempo que Lizzy se reunía con ellos

-No tenías porque abandonarme- se quejó con su amiga- Solo me retrase unos minutos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la rubia- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?- preguntó volviéndose hacia los chicos

-Doble de encantamientos con Dawlish- Respondió Albus mientras subían las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. A ninguno le emocionó mucho la idea.

-¿Este año comenzamos con los hechizos no verbales cierto?-preguntó Amanda

-Creo que si-le respondió Tristán- Tal vez la clase se ponga interesante.


	2. Chapter 2: Una apuesta extraña 1

Una apuesta extraña

_Lo siento mucho por no haber subido antes pero estaba esperando a terminar un capitulo de mi otro fic para actualizarlos juntos xD_

_Gacias x sus r&r Kerena y Ginnynena me alegro de que les guste yy bueno después de mil años les traigo lo que sigue _

_PD:este capitulo se divide en 2 partes, ya veran por que, de momento solo disfruten y dejen su r&r _

_000000000000000000000_

Una apuesta extraña

-No pensé que con interesante te referías a que nos dejarían una montaña de deberes- se quejó Albus en el gran comedor después de las clases de la tarde.

-Bueno, los hechizos no-verbales resultaron más complicados de lo que pensé- le dijo su amigo.

Ese Día habían tenido historia de la magia, 2 horas de encantamientos, 2 horas de transformaciones y DCLAO. Además de las cuatro redacciones que les habían puesto de deberes, tenían que practicar los hechizos no-verbales pues a ninguno le había ido muy bien con ellos.

-Cambiemos de tema. ¿Dónde están tus apuntes? Tengo que pasarlos para hacer la redacción de MacFarlan- dijo Tristán tomando la mochila de Albus. El castaño se la arrebato.

-Este año no pienso pasártelos- le dijo a su sorprendido amigo

-Vamos Al, no juegues- dijo el pelinegro tratando de quitarle el libro de DCLAO, Albus se lo quito de nuevo, negando con la cabeza

-Tienes que tomar tus propios apuntes Tristán.

El pelinegro se quedo mirando a su amigo hasta que escucho un par de voces que venían del vestíbulo:

-Vamos Amanda-insistía Lizzy- necesito tus apuntes, tan solo pásame los de historia de la magia y te dejare en paz

-No Lizz, este año no te daré ninguno-le contestó Amanda sin mirarla-Consigue tus propios apuntes

-Solo hoy y no te los volveré a pedir-trató la castaña

-No volveré a caer en eso, es lo que dijiste el año pasado… y el anterior-contestó su amiga antes de sentarse frente a los chicos.

-Con razón me sonaba conocida esa excusa- suspiró Lizzy decepcionada

0000000000000000000

-Hey Lizzy, tengo una propuesta para ti- le dijo Tristán una hora mas tarde cuando iban hacia la sala común.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto ella sin mirarlo, aun pensaba de donde sacar los apuntes de las clases

-Creo que encontré una solución perfecta a tu problema- aseguró.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Lizzy volviéndose.

-Claro, solo piénsalo, Amanda no quiere pasarte sus apuntes y Al no quiere pasármelos a mi- explicó el chico- Pero ninguno de los dos dijo que no se los pasarían a otra persona…

-Así que yo puedo pedírselos a Albus y tu a Amanda- termino la castaña-¡Tristán eres un genio!

-Gracias, ya lo sabia-dijo él al tiempo que Lizzy pasaba corriendo por su lado hacia la torre de Gryffindor

-¡Date prisa si no quieres quedarte hasta media noche!-le grito la chica antes de desaparecer por la escalera.

Tristán se quedo con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que recordó un pequeño problema.

-¡Eh, Lizzy!- gritó tratando de alcanzar a la chica por la escalera

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le preguntó la chica deteniéndose- Tengo que ir con Albus

-Exactamente eso Lizz- le respondió el pelinegro- ¿Dónde piensas buscarlo?

-Oh, cierto. ¿Dónde esta?

-En la sala común-le respondió sonriendo

-¡Pero si yo me dirigía hacia ahí!-le gritó Lizzy

-Lo se- le dijo Tristán- el problema es que yo no se donde buscar a Amanda

-Debí haberlo imaginado-dijo la castaña girando los ojos al cielo- Debe estar en la biblioteca

- No tengo idea de porque les gusta tanto- dijo el chico girándose. Lizzy rió un poco-Gracias Lizz

El pelinegro echo a correr en la dirección contraria a la de su amiga y se perdió de vista

000000000000000000000

Albus estaba sentado en una butaca junto al fuego en la sala común, leyendo un libro tranquilamente. De repente Lizzy entro corriendo como una ráfaga y se sentó junto a el

-Hola Albus-saludó la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Hola Lizzy ¿Qué…

-¿Me pasas tus apuntes?- le interrumpió la castaña sorprendiéndolo

-¿Esto fue idea de Tristán cierto?- adivinó Albus dándole sus libros

-Eso depende- contestó Lizzy- ¿Aunque diga que si me los pasaras?

-No creo que fueras a devolverme mi mochila si te dijera que no- le dijo riendo el castaño- Solo me pareció que esta era una idea del tipo de Tristán y me pareció extraño que no insistieras son Amanda

Lo que en realidad quería decir el chico era "pensé que era otro de sus alocados planes para enamorarte"

0000000000000000

Amanda estaba en la biblioteca, terminando su redacción de transformaciones. Un chico pelinegro se acercaba despacio, tratando de sorprenderla…

-¿Qué pasa Tristán?- le saludo la rubia volviéndose

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- se extraño el chico

-Nadie esta tan silencioso en una biblioteca- le explico sonriente- ni siquiera yo. Así que supuse que o eras tu o era Lizzy tratando de jugarme una broma. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Ah, cierto ¿me pasas tus apuntes?- preguntó Tristán recordando por que estaba en la biblioteca

Amanda saco sus libros y se los dio, un poco extrañada de que hubiera sido el y no su amiga quien se los había pedido, pues aunque se había negado a dárselos durante la cena esperaba que la castaña volviera a insistir como cada año hasta convencerla

-¿Sabes donde esta Lizzy?- preguntó por fin la rubia después de 5 minutos

-Debe estar en la sala común- contesta Tristán mientras copiaba los apuntes de historia de la magia-Le aconseje que le pidiera los apuntes a Al

-Ya me extrañaba que no se hubiera pasado por aquí- dijo Amanda riendo- Por cierto, con lo que pasó en el expreso y con las clases no había tenido tiempo de darte esto- le lanzó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rojo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias- dijo Tristán- creo que debería cambiar mi fecha de cumpleaños, no se porque pero siempre termino peleando con Elizabeth el 1 de septiembre

-Tal vez porque te la pasas provocándola todo el viaje hasta que logras que se enfade y se valla -sugirio Amanda

-Podria tener algo que ver-sonrió el pelinegro abriendo la cajita, contenía un nuevo juego de gobstones rojos y dorados, su segundo juego favorito, después del quidditch. El chico se sorprendió de que la rubia no le hubiera regalado un libro como era su costumbre- Son geniales, gracias

Unos minutos después Amanda y Tristán salieron de la biblioteca, después de que el segundo hubo terminado de copiar los apuntas de su amiga. Cuando llegaron a la sala común encontraron a Albus, que había vuelto a su lectura y a Lizzy, que seguía copiando los apuntes del castaño.

-Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy, deberías ser mas responsable y tomar tus propios apuntes- dijo Tristán sentándose al lado de la chica. Se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando vio como le miraba.

Sus ojos color miel, normalmente dulces y alegres, echaban chispas que solo podían significar peligro

-Aunque no soy la persona indicada para decirte eso- se apresuro a agregar el pelinegro. Las chicas soltaron una carcajada ante la cara que había puesto. Albus se quedo mirando a Amanda reírse, lo que mas le gustaba de ella era su risa, esa risa segura y al mismo tiempo dulce que lo atrapaba completamente

-Y yo soy el tonto enamorado- le dijo Tristán riendo y sentándose junto a su amigo- ¿Porque no hablas con Amanda? Harían una linda pareja

-A que te refieres- salto Albus dejando de ver a Amanda que en ese momento ayudaba a Lizzy con la redacción de transformaciones- A mi no me gusta Amanda- aseguró con un tono poco convincente

-Claro, y yo detesto el quidditch- ironizó su amigo- Dile lo que sientes

-Lo haré- decidió el castaño sonriendo- en cuanto tu se lo digas a Lizzy

-Oh no, yo hablare con Lizzy después de que tú hables con Amanda

-Si siguen hablando tan de fuerte ninguno tendrá que preocuparse por eso- dijo Will, otro de los chicos de sexto curso, señalando con la cabeza a las chicas que trabajaban en los deberes de Lizzy

-No te preocupes, Amanda debe estar usando uno de sus hechizos insonorizadores- le dijo Albus- ¿Qué tal se decidimos con una moneda?

-De acuerdo- acepto Tristán sacando un galeón de su bolsillo- Si cae el escudo de Gringotts yo hablare con Lizzy primero, si cae el dragón tu hablaras con Amanda

-Esta bien, pero Will lanza la moneda- dijo Albus. Tristán le paso el galeón a Will

-Ahí va-Will tomo el galeón y lo lanzo al aire…


End file.
